A Parody
by EmptyxLlamas
Summary: It's a parody of all the bad stories you've read. In bad story format… Not recommended for kids. Flame away!


gui trie to rpe anniebth anniebth beta him up lol

rundum gui: but all i wunted was a kissy kiss n mayb sum sexx but u no dats ok 2

anniebth: 2 bad 4 u bcuz i is 4ever a virgin. my mom killz boiz i likez

rundum guy:uh fuq u i dun need u i go bak to amunder

aniiybethnu: bby cum bck i need u plz. plz i luv u bby

gui: omg u hoar wut abowt ur bf

annybth: omg no i luv you bby plz screww him

purci: omg anniebt wtf i luvd u wtf wtfwtfwtf _wtf_

annibuth: nu purci i luvd u 2 but i am secretly in luv wiht cirun

cirun: omg wtf no

anibtuh: bby plz i luv u

cirun: well i no has da sexx 4 a long tiem so omg how wil dis wurk

annibuth: nu i chenge my mind i want luuukkke. nu thalia i luv her 4ever

thalia: ily 2 anny u my bby sistr

purci: dafuq is goin on wtf wtfwtfwtfwtf _wtf_

luuukkke: y dere is tree k in my name

bekundork: das no kewl mane

anniebeth: omgg luuuuukkkeeeee nu waayyyyy

luuuuukkkeeeee: wtf iz goin on idek y am i aliiv i am ded u guise ur all gay

anniebthe: nu luke i'm lez god get ur fcts rite

tahlia: wtf anniebthe even im no lez

annibth: i though we hd sumthin specile

tahlia n luuuuuukkkkkeee n purci n ciron: lolno

annibeth: omg u guize r so mean omg i h8 u all

purci: woe dere dun go all tr8r on us betch

luuuuuuuuuuuuukkke: das offense purci

annibth: luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkeeeeeeeeee lets be tr8rs 2gther

luke: no.

annibeth: omg ur such a whore. slut.

purci: no. luke is my slut.

tahlia n annibthe: waht

luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukke: im ok wit dis

annibth: churion is ma bitch

churin: waht/ no i am no1s btech i am an indipendant hoarse who dun need no ownr idk were im goin wit dis

anniebthe: i get 2 ride u

purci: i rode churioon onc3 n luuuuukkke

neeeko: omg is tat an assain?

farnk: did u just say asian

neeeko: u gut a prblm wit dat?

purci: nu neeeeko stup it ily bby 4ever

clrisse: omg guize fck offffffff like omg rlly

aphy: i ship ituguise les have a 3sum wait nu purciexneecuxlukkke go

luuukkkkeeee n neeks n purce: loloksure lets fuq

anniebteh: nu

grohvr: cun i wach wait waht/

pipe: omg gay prn i luv gay prn my dad use 2 do taht

aphy: mhm yah das how i fell in luv wit him wit his **_BIG DiCK_**

pipe: i knu i see it all da time he outs it in ma face lyke "LOOK AT MA DICK IS SO BIG"

tistun: yus

aphy: it's su amaze tristeeen.

pipe: so amaze duhdy

annibeth: nuuu lets tlk bot meeeeee.

zoos: no1 lieks uannibeth go away

athens: omg ddy dunt be mean to me bby grl u sun uf a btch

posidun: go way atena no1 lieks u eder

athens: omg pusidon go fuq a fish omg or a horse. gu fuck churion

churion: im okwit dat

pussidun: its bcuz i is sexy. evry1 lyke sxy pussidon

prece: n sexxy sun of pussydun

selly: omg i miss u pusdon lets hav sexxx

paul: 3sum?

perci: lolwut cun i cum 2?

pussydun: dey want da dick lern frum me sun ok

thailiiia: lol ddy cun we kill dem?

zoos: i dun no tuhlira cun we

selly: kill prcy nut me

purciii: omg mom u bich wtf wtfwtf _wtf_

annieth: cun i help?

evry1: lolnu

annibethe: .-. i feels undrappriatedi k

purcy: go di in a whoole

Annabeth: scuse me?

evr1: woe wtf jus happen wut is goin on

kronus: omg now dey all distraced i go blow olymius up den laughhhh MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAAHAHH . ahaha. ha.

evry1: krunus pls nu-

BOOOOOOM DEY ALL DEAD. DA END.

da end pls fave n revoo u guise or else we wunt updat!11

luv lama 1 n 2

* * *

**Oh. My. God. What the hell just happened? This was some random thing we started doing for laughs and it kind of got out of hand so we labeled it a parody then uploaded it. (For those people out there, no we don't actually type like that. It was a one time thing.) This was actually so hard for me to do because I haven't talked in txt talk in _forever._ I actually _hurt._**

**Sorry if you couldn't figure out a work. Just sound it out or something...**

**Please. Flame. Really. Let all those flames that have been waiting for who knows how long out.**

**-Llama #1**

**Yes, flame away. And while you're flaming, why don't you go to our profile and read our story "Life's Lesser Moments"? We swear on the River Styx that it's readable.**

**-Llama #2**


End file.
